


All will be alright in Time

by selucent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of treesAnd all will be alright in timeFrom waves overgrown come the calmest of seasAnd all will be alright in timeYou never really love someone until you learn to forgive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made up by my wild imaginations, that turns into a super beautiful book which is really suitable for Sehun and Luhan. It was also inspired by ben&ben, isko!exo, and my own experiences(char hahahaha) 
> 
> •The story entitled "all will be alright in time" because of ben&ben's song called 'leaves' The song is so great, you can listen to it on spotify or iTunes.  
> •angst/romance/fluff  
> •settings and events are all made up by my wild imagination.
> 
> Love, selucent.

"babe may gig ang ben&ben next month, punta tayo?" lumapit ako sa boyfriend kong busy sa kakalaro sa game console niya. Umupo ako sa tabi niya pero parang sobrang layo namin sa isat isa.

"babe" tawag ko ulit. pero di man lang siya nag 'hmm' o 'ah' para naman malaman ko na nag eexist ako sa kanya.

"Park Chanyeol" medyo naiinis na ako, at alam niya yun kapag tinawag ko na ang pangalan niya.

"baaaabe, " tapos ngayon mag rereklamo siya dahil iniistorbo ko siya.

"bakit mo pa kasi ako niyaya dito kung maglalaro ka lang jan at di mo ako kakausapin?"

Binitawan niya yung game controller tapos tumingin siya sa akin. "selos ka?"

"sira ka ba? ako magseselos sa game controller? no way!" yumakap siya sa akin. "tapos ngayon yayakap ka?"

"nagsosorry lang ako... hmm" tapos hinalikan niya yung ulo ko. "sorry na"

"pero narinig mo ba yung sinabi ko kanina?"

"oo naman!" lumayo siya pagkakayakap sa akin. "may gig ang ben&ben next month.."

"tapos?" 

"oo naaaaa..... sasamahan na kita! lahat ng gusto ng baby ko gagawin ko okay?" kinulong niya gamit ang malalaki niyang palad ang mga pisngi ko.

"talaga!?" tumango siya kaya wala akong nagawa kundi yakapin siya. "thank youuuuuu, babe"

"oh pwede na ba akong maglaro?" lumayo ako sa yakap at sinamaan siya ng tingin. Pero dahil sasamahan niya ako sa gig ng ben&ben, siguro eto nalang reward ko sa kanya.

"hmmm, sige na nga! pero babe aalis din ako..." paalam ko.

"huh? saan ka pupunta?"

"Si Baek kasi nag text sa akin, coffee daw kami."

"baek? as in Byun Baekhyun?" sabay kumunot ang noo niya.

"Ah oo, siya yung bagong member ng music club" sabi ko habang inaayos yung bag ko. "bakit parang kilala mo siya?"

"ah-ah hindi, nakita ko lang yung pangalan niya somewhere.... sa fb ata?" sabagay medyo sikat din kasi si baek dahil sa mga cover songs niya.

"hmmm. ganun ba? but babe gusto mo sumama para mapakilala kita" kinuha niya yung game controller niya at tumingin ulit sa screen. "next time na babe, maglalaro pa ako eh"

 

"okay sige bahala ka na nga jan!" tumayo ako tapos sinuot ko na yung bag ko. Ganyan naman siya lagi mas gusto niya naglalaro kapag walang pasok, pero mahal ko yan. "bye" maiksi kong paalam.

"babe kiss ko." I rolled my eyes and take a short sigh. Paano mo matitiis ang lalaking to. Paglingon ko nagulat ako dahil nasa likod ko na pala siya nakatayo.

hinawakan niya ang pisngi ko at sabay hinalikan ako sa labi, pumikit ako at dinama ang halikan namin. Tinulak ko siya ng konti para matapos na yung halik, medyo tumatagal na eh. Baka kung saan pa mapunta.

"opps tama na!" binigyan ko ulit siya ng isang mabilis na halik bago umalis. 

"hatid nalang kita sa coffee shop"

"oh sigurado ka?"

"of course, para sa babe ko anything."

"paano yung game mo?"

"sus kaya ko yang balikan, mas uunahin kita.."

"sus" hinawakan ko yung pisngi niya at sinampal ng soft lang. "tara na nga!baka magbago pa isip mo"

Nagbihis muna siya, nakasuot siya ng white shirt at navy blue jeans. "gwapo ah"

"syempre ako pa!" tumawa nalang ako bago pumasok sa kotse niya. Pagdating namin sa coffee shop, nakita ko agad si Baekhyun na nakaupo malapit sa glass window. 

Pinagbuksan ako ng pinto ni Chanyeol. "may lagnat ka ba? ang sweet mo ata"

"wala naman, gusto ko lang pag silbihan ang prinsesa ko."

"naku, tama na! oo na kinikilig na ako!"

ngumiti siya tapos niyakap niya ako.  
"I love you babe"

"I love you too"

Ngumiti siya sa akin bago pumasok sa kotse. Hinintay ko siyang makaalis bago ako pumasok sa loob ng coffee shop.  
"ang sweet ah?" bati agad ni baekhyun sa akin. Umupo ako sa tapat niya.

"ewan ko nga dun kung bakit naging sweet"  
uminom ako sa coffee na inorder ko.

"sus, may kasalanan yan kaya ganyan" sabi baekhyun bago inumin yung coffee niya.

 

"uyy wag naman sana, pero tinanong ko naman siya wala naman daw problema."

"paano kung.... may iba si Chanyeol? what if he cheated? anong gagawin mo?"

 

"ano ba yang mga tanong mo."

 

"wala naman just asking, we never know....diba?"

"hmmmm... pero I know he won't do that, I have my full trust on him" Uminom ulit ako ng kape ko. "pwede ba tigilan na natin yang topic na yan." I chuckle.

"nakwento ba ni chanyeol?"

"ang alin?" bakit parang ayaw niyang bitawan ang topic kay chanyeol. 

"he is ...... my ex" nagulat ako at napahinga ng malalim. Bakit diko alam yun? bakit sabi niya kanina di niya kilala si baek? we never talk about our previous relationship, 9months na kami pero hindi pa rin namin napapagusapan yun.

"oh, diko alam yun ah." ngumiti ako para mawala yung kaba ko. Ayos lang naman to diba?

"pero matagal na yun, nakamove on na ako." tumawa din siya ng konti "okay na kami ngayon still friends" tumigil siya "I hope you won't mind?"

 

"ah hindi hindi, wala naman sa akin yun" 

"thank you" Drinop ko na yung topic about kay Chanyeol at pinag usapan namin yung about sa gagawin niya sa music club at dahil bagong salta siya.

After namin mag usap umuwi na ako sa bahay. Pag pasok ko narinig ko ang boses ng kapatid ko. "kuyyaaaaaaaa!" nandito na siya galing sa OJT niya maingay nanaman ang bahay namin. Tumakbo siya papunta sa akin at sabay niyakap ako ng mahigpit. "welcome back" bati ko. 

Lumayo siya sa yakap at tumingin sa akin. "wala ka man lang pa welcome party sa akin."

"sorry busy sa org eh, pero ililibre kita sa saturday" tapos ginulo ko yung bangs niya. Nagpout siya tapos tumango nalang.

Nagmano ako kay Papa na nakaupo na sa dining at kay Mama na naghahanda ng hapunan. "kain na tayo anak." Isang masayang pamilya diba? I never asked for this pero binagay pa rin sa akin, nagpapasalamat ako dahil isa ako sa mapalad na may buong pamilya.

Pagkatapos namin kumain pumasok na ako sa kwarto.  
Tumatawag si Chanyeol kaya sinagot ko ito.

"Babe, saan ka na?" bungad niya, okay lang kaya na tanungin ko yung about kay baekhyun?

"a-ah nasa bahay na ako babe, ikaw sa bahay ka?" siguro wag nalang, sabi naman ni Baekhyun okay na sila, at kaibigan nalang.

"nagyaya kasi sila Jongin mag inom, magpapaalam sana ako"

"sino sino ba kayo?"

"ako si jongin, yixing, at jongdae."

"okay sige, pero wag ka magpapakalasing ha? magtext ka kung pauwi ka na."

"yes baby thank you, love you"

"i love you too" pagkatapos kong sabihin to biglang naputol yung linya. Baka siguro paalis na siya, nag scroll nalang ako ng kung ano ano sa twitter hanggang sa diko na malayan nakatulog na pala ako. Pag gising ko ng umaga 6am to be exact, tumingin ako sa phone ko at wala akong natanggap na text mula kay Chanyeol. Kaya tinawagan ko siya, pero hindi niya sinasagot ito.

Kaya tinawagan ko nalang si Jongin. "hello?" parang kagigising lang niya. 

"hi Jongin, kasama mo si Chanyeol kagabi diba? alam mo ba kung nasaan na siya?"

"hmmm umuwi na.. katatapos lang namin magino—" nakarinig ako ng malakas na kalabog at naputol ang linya. Hays nakatulog ata yun, katatapos lang nila? grabe naman.

Nag bihis nalang ako para puntahan si Chanyeol. Pagbaba ko sa bus medyo kinabahan ako, bakit ganito? sa tapat ng bahay ni Chanyeol naka park yung kotse niya. Kaya nakahinga ako ng maluwag dahil ligtas na nakauwi siya. Pumasok ako gamit ang spare key ko, mas kinabahan ako lalo nung may nakita akong ibang sapatos sa door step niya.   
Ah Siguro nagpatulog nanaman siya ng kaibigan dito, madalas si Jongdae ang mag sleep over dito eh.

"chanyeol?" tumawag ako pero habang papalapit ako sa kwarto niya papalakas ng papalakas ang ingay na ng gagaling sa kwarto niya nakabukas ng konti yung pinto kaya sumilip ako dahil kakaiba yung tunog parang mga ungol? Biglang tumulo ang mga luha ko, at nawala na ata ako sa sistema ko dahil sa na witness ko.

"chaniee~ ah ah ah" nakita ko si Chanyeol nakapatong kay Baekhyun at wala silang suot. Gusto kong tumakbo pero nanghihina ako, napatakip ako sa bibig ko para hindi ako umiyak ng malakas. Ayokong makita ako ni Chanyeol ng ganito, ayoko.

Nananaginip ba ako? Please gisingin niyo ako sa bangungot na ito. Nagtago ako sa tabi ng pinto. 

"cha-channie ah do you still love me?" I jolted and closed my eyes while still holding my mouth and my breath. Hoping na hindi niya sagutin si Baekhyun. 

"Yes... ahh I love you baekhyun, I still love you" parang tinusok ang puso ko ng milyon milyon na karayom. Pinilit kong maglakad paalis sa lugar na yun, ayoko ng marinig ang ungol nila, ang mga boses nila.... ayoko na!

Bakit ba sobrang tanga ko? Bakit diko kayang sugurin sila? Bakit ako tumatakbo pauwi, dapat pinigilan ko sila! Ako yung boyfriend diba? Pero mahal ko si Chanyeol, ayokong mawala siya sa akin.... diko kaya. Hindi na ako makahinga ng maayos.

Umupo muna ako sa isang bench at nung tumigil ako pagtakbo bumagsak lahat ng luha ko. 

Please pakitigil yung sakit, please paki gising na ako. 

Gustong gusto kong tawagan si Chanyeol, gustong gusto kong sabihin sa kanya na sobrang sakit. Siya yung lagi kong nilalapitan kapag umiiyak ako dahil sa problema, pero ngayon siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako umiiyak.


	2. Sehun’s POV

"Please wag ka ng mag matigas Sehun!" naupo lang ako at tumahimik. Pinapagalitan nanaman ako ni Papa dahil ayaw kong magpakasal sa lalaking gusto nila para sa akin, dahil business partner ni Papa ang mga magulang niya. Sabi niya malaki ang tulong nila para lumago ang clothing company namin. 

I really hate the idea of arrangements. Gusto ko ng malaya ang buhay, yung malaya akong makakapag aral ng sayaw, malaya akong magmamahal ng taong gusto kong makasama habang buhay.

"Look at Dad he is getting old di siya makapag pahinga sa trabaho dahil hindi pa malaki ang foundation ng company, and this arrangement will save our asses in centuries." wala na talaga siyang ibang bukang bibig kundi ang kapakanan ng company. Never niyang inalala ako, yung school ko, yung health ko, o yung mga PTA meetings na dapat siya ang pumupunta.

 

"learn to love him, like me and your mom arrangement lang din ang amin.... matututunan mo din—"

 

"pero maghihiwalay din like you and mom, sa tingin niyo gusto ko maging katulad ko ang magiging anak ko, walang mga magulang, walang pamilya" tumayo ako at lumabas sa office ni Papa. 

"Apo saan ka pupunta?" napatigil ako sa paglalakad nung makita ko si Lolo na naka wheelchair. Dahan dahan akong lumapit sa kanya and nag bow. 

"Lolo" nag mano ako.

 

"another argument with your dad?"

tumango lang ako habang nakayuko.  
"pero kung ako ang tatanungin kaya ko pa naman ang trabaho ko, diko pa naman kailangan mag retire malakas pa ako." tapos nag flex siya ng muscle sa braso. Natawa ako ng konti tapos umupo ako para makatapat ko siya. 

"Apo gusto ko malaya kang pumili ng mamahalin mo at sa lahat ng gusto mong gawin.... dont worry about me okay?" Yumakap ako sa kanya, sana ganito rin si Dad sa akin. Sana inaalala din niya yung nararamdaman ko. "Don't you worry Lo, I will do my best to contribute something in our company once naka graduate ako!"

 

"well that's the spirit!" nagfist pump kami ni Lolo. 

Pangako ko sa sarili ko na gagawin ko ang lahat maging stable ang company at mag continue na lumago. 

Papasok na ako sa kotse ko pero bigla akong tinawag ni Papa. 

"Natitiis mong nahihirapan ang lolo mo, anong klase kang apo." napahigpit ako ng kapit sa pinto ng kotse ko. Pinipigilan ko ang sarili ko na sagutin siya dahil ayoko ng humaba pa ang argument namin.

Sumakay nalang ako sa kotse at nag drive paalis sa bahay. Bakit ba hindi nalang siya ang mag pakasal siya naman ang may gusto nun eh. Kainis!

*mom calling*

Pinark ko muna yung kotse sa tabi. After a month tumawag si Mama. Agad kong sinagot ito.

"Ma—"

"ano nanaman ba ang problema anak? akala ko ba nag usap na kayo ng Papa mo bakit ayaw mo nanaman?" nadismaya ako sa narinig ko dahil akala ko kakamustahin niya ako at tatanungin kung maayos ba ang school ko. Mali pala. Napatawa ako ng konti dahil sa pagiging bulag ng mga tao sa paligid ko, nakakatawa talaga. "Don't laugh at me! This is a serious matter son, di lang to para sa amin ng Dad mo, para sayo rin to—"

Pinutol ko na yung linya at pinatay yung phone ko.  
Sumandal ako at huminga ng malalim, tumingin ako sa labas at may nakita akong isang lalaking umiiyak na nakaupo sa bench.

Atleast alam kong hindi lang ako ang malungkot ngayon.

Nag drive na ulit ako. Diko alam kung saan ako pupunta pero baka sa coffee shop nalang ni Junmyeon hyung. Dumiretso ako sa office niya na nasa taas ng mismong coffee shop, nakita ko siya nagsisigarilyo nanaman, nakaupo siya sa terrace. Umupo ako sa tabi niya at kumuha ng isang stick ng sigarilyo.

"akala ko ba tumigil ka na?" sinindihan ko yung sigarilyo humigop ako ng usok at sabay binuga ito. Tumingin ako sa paligid, kita mula dito ang mga buildings kaya ang lakas maka peaceful.

"isa lang naman" diniin niya yung bud ng sigarilyo sa ashtray dahil ubos na ito. "problema?" tapos binuga niya ang huling usok ng sigarilyo niya.

 

"same as always" humithit ulit ako at bumuga. "and please lang hyung wag ka ng dumagdag pa" alam ko kasing gusto din niya na sumang ayon na ako sa gusto nila Papa.

"okay, so what is your plan?"

"I don't know?"

"you don't know? wow! well that sounds a great plan."

"Hyung, ayaw kong mag pakasal! gusto kong sumayaw ano bang hindi nila maintindihan dun? gusto kasi nila lagi instant! instant na lalago ang negosyo nila, hindi nila iniisip yung nararamdaman ko! nakakasakal na!"

 

"hmmm. na experience mo na bang mag take ng risk? o mag jump sa isang desisyon na hindi pinag iisipan? Kasi ako naranasan ko na yan, ni risk ko yung college diploma ko nagustong gusto ko para sa business na to, na never kong inakala na lalago under my management."

"Dad, wants me to manage this because Mom love this shop when she was alive, so kahit ayaw ko sa kape at maging manager kinuha ko na dahil alam kong may mapapasaya ako, minsan kasi sa pagiging selfish natin nakakalimutan natin na, may nasasaktan at natatapakan pala tayo di natin alam dahil sarili lang natin ang iniisip natin."

"Kaya that day nag give up ako sa pangarap ko pero may napasaya ako, and until one day diko alam sumasaya na din ako, dahil na din sa tulong ng mga taong nakapaligid sa akin, magiging masaya ka kung tatanggapin mo sila sa buhay mo."

"so ikaw kung kaya mong mag risk gawin mo, kung kaya mong maging selfish kayanin mo at mag ingat ka dahil baka may nasasaktan na dahil jan sa pride mo, pero sa huli nasa iyo pa rin ang desisyon."

 

"Thanks Hyung" eto lang ang nasabi ko dahil sa haba ng litanya ni Hyung. Atleast medyo nalinawan ako ng konti. 

"Balik na ako sa Cafe, baba ka lang kung gusto mo ng kape" tinap niya yung balikat ko tapos tumayo na siya.

Bago siya umalis tinanong ko muna siya. "Hyung, masaya ka ba ngayon?" tumingin siya sa akin ulit at ngumiti.

"Oo" mabilis niyang sagot.

Huminga ako ng malalim. Dinukot ko yung phone ko sa bulsa ko at binuksan. Agad na tawag mula kay Dad ang na recieve ko.

"Sehun, where the hell are you?!"

"school"

"I called your prof wala ka daw sa class niya, siguro jan ka nanaman sa coffee shop na walang kwen—"

"PAPA PLEASE STOP!" ayokong sinasabihan niya ng masama ang mga kaibigan ko. "Pumapayag na ako! okay? so pwede tigilan niyo na ang pang iinsulto sa mga kaibigan ko!"

Binaba ko na yung phone. Sana may reset button ang lahat, para balik sa umpisa yung wala pa ako. Sana soon maging masaya din ako sa desisyon ko.


	3. Luhan and Sehun’s POV

Luhan's POV

"babe, bakit parang wala kang ganang kumain? may sakit ka ba?" after nung nakita ko sa kwarto ni Chanyeol, hindi ako nag pakita sa kanya ng 1 week sinasabi ko busy ako at tinataon ko na hindi talaga kami magkita. Hindi ko masabi sa kanya na alam kong may nangyari sa kanila kasi, ayokong mawala siya. Kaya tiniis ko na lang, pinatunguhan ko siya ng normal. Kahit hanggang ngayon sobrang sakit pa rin at kahit alam kong nagkukunwari lang siya na gusto niya ako. 

"naku babe, baka pinababayaan mo na sarili mo ha? wag kang mag pakapagod.... eto subuan nalang kita" sana totoo lahat ng to. Sana hindi mo ako niloloko, sana mahal mo talaga ako.

Umiling ako at kumain nalang din para hindi siya makahalata. "okay lang ako, don't you worry" ngumiti ako sa kanya.

"okay sige" 

"I love you babe"

tumingin siya sa pagkain niya at umiwas ng tingin sa akin. "I love you" 

After that day sa school, umuwi agad ako. Nakita ko si Mama na may kausap sa phone. Lumapit ako at nag mano.  
Nag sign si mama sa akin na wait lang, kaya umupo muna ako sa sofa habang hinihintay siya.

"okay sige ako na ang magsasabi sa kanya." binaba na ni Mama yung phone niya sabay umupo sa tabi ko.

"anak! okay na!"

"ang alin ma?"

"yung arrangement"

"Ma, sinabi ko na diba? may boyfriend ako!" 

"ha?!" kumunot ang noo ni Mama "bakit di siya pumupunta dito? diko alam"

"ma, basta! Di ako magpapakasal okay? tapos!" tumayo ako at naglakad papunta sa kwarto ko.

"okay, I will tell them nalang, sorry anaaaak~" sigaw ni Mama. Pagpasok ko sa kwarto natawa ako dahil kay Mama, masyado kasi siyang concern sa lovelife ko kaya siya mismo ang naghahanap ng tao para sa akin. Well mom always a mom.

Lumabas ako sa kwarto pagkatapos ko mag bihis. Nakita ko si Mama na nag cocoffee sa sala. Umupo ako sa tabi niya. "anak! I'm sorry ha?! diko talaga alam na may boyfriend ka..." umakbay siya sa akin. "pero teka sino ba tong nagpatibok ng puso ng anak ko ha?"

Tumingin ako kay mama, hanggang sa pumatak na yung mga luha ko. "oh anak bakit ka umiiyak naman?" pinunasan ni Mama yung luha ko. Pero ako ngumingiti pa rin.

"Ma, tanga ba ako kung mahalin ko yung taong hindi ako mahal..."

 

"huh? tanga? hindi noh! TAO ka anak, tao ka kasi nagmamahal ka!" humigop siya ng kape niya "pero kung di ka niya mahal, well anak tao ka talaga dahil masasaktan ka at ano ba ang ginagawa ng tao para di masaktan? nagiingat... dahil mas masakit pa sa kahit anong sugat sa mundo ang sakit na nararamdaman ng puso, kaya dapat mo itong ingatan...." hinaplos niya yung pisngi ko kaya medyo kumalma yung puso ko. "Ano ba ang problema anak?"

"ma kasi gusto ko ng makipag break sa kanya, pero ayokong mawala siya sa akin..." lumuha nanaman ako kaya pinunasan ulit ito ni Mama. "kasi ma parang mahal pa niya yung ex niya"

 

"sigurado ka ba nak? siguraduhin mo muna yang mga conclusion mo bago ka mag desisyon ha? alam mo naman siguro ang 'nasa huli ang pagsisisi' tagline diba?"

 

Kinuwento ko ng buong buo kay mama lahat ng nangyari.  
"Nak, ang mas maganda kung pag usapan niyo muna yan hindi yung ganitong nahihirapan ka! wag kang mag paka martyr nak" siguro nga dapat na naming iopen yung topic na to.

Kinabukasan...  
Pumunta ako sa bahay ni Chanyeol, pumasok ako sa loob. Narinig ko yung tunog ng shower kaya siguro nasa CR siya. Pumasok ako sa kwarto niya, bumalik nanaman yung nakita ko dito. Huminga ako ng malalim. Napatingin ako sa kama niya may mga pictures, pictures nila ni Baekhyun. Marami ding mga balat ng chocolates at candies. Yung iba may mga sulat at date pa. Siguro mga kinain nila na candies at chocolates dati. Napangiti ako kasi sobrang sweet nila.

"babe?" agad kong pinunasan yung mga luha ko bago inilapag ulit sa kama yung mga pictures. "babe!? anong ginagawa mo dito? naglilinis kasi ako eh.." Niligpit niya yung mga pictures at nilagay sa isang kahon. Tapos nilagay niya ito sa ilalim ng kama niya. 

"mahal mo pa ba siya?" sadyang tumutulo yung mga luha ko, kaya punas ako ng punas dito.

 

"ha?" tumingin siya sa akin at tsaka ako nilapitan. "babe? bakit ka umiiyak? tsaka ano—"

 

"MAHAL MO BA SIYA? SI BAEKHYUN!" sigaw ko ayoko ng maniwala sa ka sweetan niya at umasa na mahal niya ako. "last week... nung nag inom ka... nakita ko kayo ni baekhyun.... sa kamang to... sabi mo mahal mo pa siya" tumingin ako sa kanya na nakayuko lang. "chanyeol please lang sabihin mo naman sa akin yung totoo kasi .... napapagod na akong umasa at—"

"oo mahal ko pa siya."

mas masakit pala kapag siya mismo yung nagsabi.  
"i'm sorry babe, im sorry sa lahat ng nangyari... after nung break up namin hindi ko kinaya kaya umisip ako ng paraan—"

"naisip mo ako, si Luhan na fragile na pwedeng pwede mong gawing rebound, tapos pag bumalik ni baekhyun tapon mo na kasi wala na siyang kwenta... ganun ba?"

 

"luhan im sorry, I didn't mean this to happen." hinawakan niya yung braso ko "Luhan you are a good guy wala akong masabi sa kabaitan at pagmamahal mo sa akin, hindi mo deserve ang katulad kong gago! Wala akong kwenta! I'm sorry!"

Ewan, pero dapat ba akong matuwa sa sinabi niya?  
"pero chanyeol sa siyam na buwan... minahal mo ba ako?" sinampal ko siya, eto na yung pinaka unang sampal ang nagawa ko.

natahimik lang siya. Binitawan ko na yung kamay niya nakakapit sa akin. Sabi nila mas magandang wag mo ng tanungin dahil sa katagang 'truth hurts'.

———

Sehun's POV 

Naka recieve ako ng text mula kay Junmyeon-hyung, sabi niya pinapunta niya ako sa cafe. Tinawagan ko siya para malinawan naman ako.

"hyung?anong meron?"

"celebration para sa ikakasal"

"LOL! tigilan mo ko hyung wala ako sa mood"

"eto naman joke lang, may gig kasi na magaganap dito sa cafe punta ka! sagot kita!"

 

"aaah sinong banda?"

"ben&ben, mga regular customers ko sila dito kaya naisipan kong patugtugin since magagaling naman sila."

"kelan ba yan?"

"bukas 6PM"

"oh okay sige"

"cool then, see you!"

"okay bye" Binaba ko na yung phone. Humiga ako sa kama at kinuha yung libro ko, nag rereview kasi ako para sa exams bukas. Napatigil ako sa pagbabasa dahil may kumatok, kaya tumayo ako at binuksan ito.

"Mom?"

"surprise! happy birthday!" napaisip ako at tumingin sa phone ko nakita ko yung date bukas pa naman yung birthday ko. "sorry advance, may gagawin kasi ako bukas eh"

Pinapasok ko siya sa loob ng kwarto ko. Nilapag niya yung cake na dala niya sa study table ko. "may exams ka bukas?"

tumango ako at umupo sa kama. Tumayo siya sa harap ko. "so where do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"at the cafe"

"Junmyeon's cafe?"

"yes."

isang awkward silence ang bumalot sa kwarto ko. "nak about dun sa wedding.." tumabi siya sa akin. "gusto ko lang mag thank you dahil pumayag ka" hinawakan niya yung kamay ko. "don't you worry anak, I believe he is a wonderful person... " tumayo siya at hinalikan ako sa pisngi. 

"goodluck sa exams" then ngumiti siya at lumabas ng kwarto. Di man lang niya tinanong yung thoughts ko o kung okay ba ako? I took a deep sigh, tapos bumalik nalang ako sa binabasa ko.

Kinabukasan.....  
Natapos yung mga exams ko kaya umuwi muna ako sa bahay para mag bihis. Pagbaba ko sa kwarto nakita ko si Lolo na nasa sala habang nakaupo pa rin sa wheelchair niya.  
"Lo" nagmano ako. Ngumiti siya sa akin. 

"kamusta ka?" tanong niya.

"okay naman po lo" sabi ko habang tinutulak ko yung wheelchair niya palabas sa garden. Tinigil ko ito sa isang table sa gitna ng garden namin. Umupo ako sa tapat ni Lolo. 

"I heard you accepted the deal" 

Tumango ako at tumingin sa kamay ni Lolo.  
"sure ka na ba?"

"do I have a choice lo? If diko sila sinunod at pinili ko ang nagpapasaya sa akin magagalit sila"

"I'm sorry apo, kung malakas pa sana ako hindi ikaw ang nahihirapan ngayon"

"okay lang lo, siguro masasanay din ako at siguro mahahanap ko din ang kasiyahan ko sa kanya."

 

narinig kong tumawa si Lolo. "bakit lo?"

 

"kasi di ako makapaniwala na malaki ka na talaga, dati naalala ko lagi ka pang naka buntot sa akin" tumawa siya ng mahina hanggang sa naging ubo.

"Lo okay lang kayo?"

"okay lang ako okay lang" tapos ngumiti siya. "basta wag kang mapapagod na hanapin ang magpapasaya sayo, happy birthday!"

"Thank you po" tapos nagfist pump kami at tumawa. Pagkatapos namin ni Lolo mag usap dumating yung private nurse niya, nagpaalam na rin ako na aalis ako. Sumakay na ako sa kotse ko at nag drive papunta sa cafe.


	4. HunHan

Malapit ng mag umpisa ang gig ng ben&ben kaya nagsi upuan na ang mga tao sa loob ng venue. Madaming umiikot na mga waiters para i-served yung mga coffee ng customers.

Pagpasok ni Luhan sa venue agad siyang umupo sa isang vacant table for two. Dapat kasi kasama niya dito ang dating kasintahan pero ngayon sa tingin niya mag isa na lang siya. Tumingin siya sa paligid at halos lahat ay may kasama kaya binaling nalang niya ang tingin sa phone niya. 

Samantala si Sehun na stuck sa traffic di naman siya nataranta dahil meron pa siyang 15 minutes   
bago mag umpisa yung gig.

Pagdating ni Sehun sa venue pumunta muna siya sa pwesto ni Junmyeon na nasa counter. "oh" binigyan siya ni Junmyeon ng isang frappe "happy birthday!" ngumiti siya dahil natutuwa siyang nandito ang kaibigan.

"Thank you Hyung! kuha na ako ng upuan"  
tumango si Junmyeon dahil busy siya mag asikaso ng mga customers. Nag lakad lakad si Sehun sa loob ng café dahil halos lahat ng upuan occupied na, pero sa medyo gitna may nakita siyang lalaki na mag isang nakaupo sa isang table for two people. Lumapit siya dito, napatingin agad ang mga mala dyosang mata ng binata. Sa loob loob ni Sehun namangha ito dahil sa nakakaakit nitong facial features.

 

"ah excuse me, pwede bang maki share ng upuan?"Nagdalawang isip ang binata dahil kanina ay may nakaupo na dito kaso pumunta lang ito sa cr, kaso hindi niya gusto ang mahangin nitong ugali.

"Okay sige upo ka lang" ngumiti sila sa isa't isa.

"thank you" sambit ni Sehun habang nilalapag yung coffee niya sa mesa.

"actually may nakaupo jan kanina kaso umalis siya nag cr lang, kaso ayoko kasi sa kanya sobrang hangin at yabang... hindi ka naman ganun diba?"

"ah hindi hindi" pag tanggi ni Sehun. Dahil sa pagkakaalam niya hindi naman siya mayabang.

"sorry ha? gusto ko lang kasi ma enjoy yung gig"

"okay lang" nilakasan na ni Sehun ang loob nito para tanungin ang pangalan ng binata. "anong pangalan mo?"

"oh oo nga pala, my name is Luhan"

"nice to meet you Luhan," binigay ni sehun ang kamay niya para makipag kamay. "my name is Sehun Oh" nagkamayan sila.

"nice to meet you too" sabi ni Luhan.

"Fan ka ba nila?" tanong ni Sehun pagkatapos niyang humigop ng kape niya.

"oo, we really love their songs"

"we?" 

"ah kami ng boy—" napatigil si Luhan dahil wala na nga pala sila. "ng ex-boyfriend ko, sorry just came from break up yesterday" ngumiti si Luhan "di pa ako sanay"

 

"sorry kung natanong ko pa"

 

"hindi okay lang yun, actually kailangan ko ng someone na makikinig sa kwento ko." 

"Hmmm can I be that someone?" napaisip si luhan sa alok ng lalaking kakikilala pa lang niya at sa tingin niya hindi naman masama yun. At sa tingin niya isang mabuting stranger ang binata.

"okay sige."

"excuse me?" isang kamay ang humawak sa balikat ni Sehun kaya napatingin silang dalawa sa isang lalaki. "pare jan ako nakaupo at date ko ang cutie na yan" sabi nung lalaking sinasabi ni Luhan, dinilaan nito ang ibaba ng kanyang labi habang nakatingin kay Luhan. Napasapo nalang si luhan sa kanyang noo dahil di siya makapaniwala na nandito pa ang isang to at sadyang bastos talaga siya.

Padabog na inalis ni Sehun ang kamay ng lalaki at tumayo. Nagulat si Luhan dahil baka umalis talaga si Sehun, ayaw niyang maiwan kasama ang lalaking to. Napakapit tuloy siya sa dulo ng damit ni Sehun. Nagkatinginan tuloy sila sa isat isa. "please wag mokong iwan" bulong ni luhan tama lang na marinig ni sehun. 

"Okay lang, ako na bahala dito love" napabitaw si Luhan dahil sa tinawag ni Sehun sa kanya. Tumingin ulit si Sehun sa lalaking nang aangkin ng upuan niya. 

"Ginugulo mo ba yung boyfriend ko ha?" napastep back yung lalaki. Malaking advantage na din na mas matangkad si Sehun dahil mas natakot yung lalaki. "at ano yung sinabi mo? date mo siya? yung cutie?"

 

"ah ah sorry sorry hindi mali ka ng akala mali ako ng taong napagtanungan sorry sorry" bigla siyang nag bow sa lahat dahil nakatingin na lahat ng tao sa kanila.  Tuluyan na itong umalis sa cafe. Kaya nagtawanan lahat ng tao sa cafe, kasama na din si Luhan dun. Agad na napaupo si Sehun at tumingin kay Luhan, sobrang namangha siya lalo dahil sa tawa nito.

"huy ang astig nun ah? siguro ang awesome mo maging boyfriend—" parehas silang nagulat sa sinabi ni Luhan. "ah I mean hindi sa naghahanap ako, I mean kasi ang pagiging protective kasama yung sa package ng isang boyfriend"

Tumawa ng mahina si Sehun dahil sobrang cute ni Luhan kapag natataranta. "ayos lang yun, atleast dito pa rin ako nakaupo diba?" nag wink si Sehun bago uminom ng kape niya.

 

"EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE!" nakuha ng nagsalita sa unahan ang lahat ganun din si Sehun at Luhan. Si Junmyeon din pala ang MC ng gig kaya napatawa ng konti si Sehun. "Sehun that was a good show" tinaas ni Sehun ang kamay niya at kumaway na parang kandidato. Kaya nagtawanan ang lahat ganun din si Luhan, kaya natuwa nanaman si Sehun. 

"anyway, are you ready guys?"

"YES!" sigaw ng lahat.

"yes!" tanging sigaw lang ni Luhan ang narinig ni Sehun.

 

"okay diko na kaya pag hihintayin pa, send them around of applause for ben&ben." sigaw ni Junmyeon at kasunod nun ang pag punta ng mga band members sa unahan at palakpakan mula sa audience. Bumati muna sila bago pumwesto sa kani kanilang instrument.

Hindi mapigilan ni Luhan na maging masaya dahil sa wakas maririnig na niya ng live ang paboritong banda. Minsan nakatingin si Sehun sa banda pero madalas kay Luhan, natutuwa siya habang sinasabay niya ang katawan niya sa rhythm. 

Unang kumpas palang ng instrument napangiti na si Luhan. 

(note: italicized words are the lyrics, you can play 'kathang isip' , 'Maybe the Night' and 'Leaves' by ben&ben while reading para mas feel, char! HAHAHA!) 

'Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto  
O, ito'y lilisan na ako  
Mga alaala'y ibabaon  
Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon

"Kathang isip pa talaga ang inuna nilang kanta ha? pinatatamaan talaga ako" tumawa ng may pait si Luhan. 

Mga gabing di namamalayang  
Oras ay lumilipad  
Mga sandaling lumalayag  
Kung sa'n man tayo mapadpad  
Bawat kilig na nadarama  
Sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay  
Ito'y maling akala  
Isang malaking sablay

Yung buong kanta kasi ay ang storya ni Luhan at Chanyeol, kaya nadadala na siya, kapag natugtog to mas lalo niyang naalala si Chanyeol.

Pasensya ka na  
Sa mga kathang isip kong ito  
Wari'y dala lang ng  
Pagmamahal sa iyo

Sumasabay si Luhan sa pagkanta habang si Sehun naman tinititigan siya, at parang nararamdaman din ang sakit na nararamdaman ni Luhan.

Ako'y gigising na  
Sa panaginip kong ito  
At sa wakas ay kusang  
Lalayo sa iyo  
(Lalayo sa)

Gusto ni Sehun sabihin sa lalaking umiwan dito na gago siya at hindi niya alam kung gaano nasasaktan ang iniwan niya.

Gaano kabilis nagsimula  
Gano'n katulin nawala  
Maaari ba tayong bumalik sa umpisa  
Upang 'di na mawasak ang pusong nag-iisa

Bumuntong hininga si Luhan habang inaalala yung mga panahon na kasama niya si Chanyeol. Lahat yun masaya at alalang alala pa niya yung unang pag kikita.... nila.

Pasensya ka na  
Sa mga kathang isip kong ito  
Wari'y dala lang ng  
Pagmamahal sa iyo  
Ako'y gigising na  
Sa panaginip kong ito  
At sa wakas ay kusang  
Lalayo sa iyo  
(Lalayo sa)

Yung mga panahon na akala niya siya na talaga yung lalaki na mamahalin siya ng panghabang buhay.

Sumabay sa agos na isinulat ng tadhana  
Na minsan siya'y para sa iyo  
Pero minsan siya'y paasa  
Tatakbo papalayo  
Kakalimutan ang lahat

Hindi siya makapaniwala na lahat ng pangarap niya ay purong kathang isip lang. 

Pero kahit sa'n man lumingon  
Nasusulyapan ang kahapon  
At sa aking bawat paghinga  
Ikaw ang nasa isip ko sinta

Kaya pasensya ka na  
Sa mga kathang isip kong ito  
Wari'y dala lang ng  
Pagmamahal sa iyo  
Ako'y gigising na  
Mula sa panaginip kong ito  
At sa wakas ay kusang  
Lalayo sa iyo  
(Lalayo sa)  
'Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto  
O, ito'y lilisan na ako

"magiging okay ka din!" sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos ng kanta. Kaya napatingin si Luhan. "I feel that you are a strong person, kaya mo yan!"

Nag umpisa ng tumugtog yung banda ng isa pang kanta. "Next song is Maybe the night"

I want to lay down by the fire with you  
Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too

"sana makumbinsi ko yung sarili ko sa perception mo" sabi ni Luhan habang hinahalo yung coffee niya.

Your love surrounds me like a lullaby  
Singing softly, you are mine oh mine

"I can always remind you, just give me your number." inabot ni sehun ang phone niya kay Luhan para hingin ang number nito. 

Moon has never glowed this color  
Hearts have never been this close  
I have never been more certain  
I will love you 'til we're old

"wow, ang suave niyan ha?"  kinuha naman ito ni Luhan at sa tingin niya wala namang masamang makipag kaibigan sa kanya. "ginagawa mo din ba to sa mga nagiging boyfriends or girlfriends mo?" tapos binigay na niya yung phone niya kay sehun.

Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together here

"Nope, nbsb ako." sabi ni Sehun habang sinesave yung number ni Luhan.

"woah, it's hard to believe in that!"

"bakit naman? dahil gwapo ako?"

"alam mo mas mahangin ka pa dun sa lalaki kanina!" biro ni Luhan tapos tumawa siya. Kaya natawa na rin si Sehun. "Just kidding, but seriously as in wala kang naka in a relationship?"

We follow the pull of fate, into this moment  
We follow the pull of fate, into this moment  
Moon has never glowed this color  
Hearts have never been this close

di na nood ang dalawa dahil busy sila mag kwentuhan.   
"hmmm wala"

"seryoso? bakit?"

I have never been more certain  
I will love you 'til we're old  
Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together here

"yes, kasi maybe wala pa yung taong magpapatibok nito" tinap ni sehun yung dibdib niya. "iniingatan ko kasi to at gusto ko isa lang ang taong ang mananakit at mamahalin to"

Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near

"hmmm" maiksing sagot ni Luhan, dahil naiingit siya kay Sehun dahil sobrang virgin pa ng puso niya at hindi pa nasasaktan di tulad ng kanya. Gusto niyang i-reset ang status ng puso niya dahil ayaw na niyang maalala yung mga previous relationships niya na lahat nag fail. "good for you, sana mahanap mo yung taong yun" uminom si Luhan ng kape niya na ngayon ay malamig na.

Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together  
Stay together here

"I think nahanap ko na siya" nagkatinginan silang dalawa kaya napaiwas ng tingin si Luhan, di niya alam pero naiilang siya kay Sehun dahil napapansin niya kanina pa ito nakatitig sa kanya.

 

"wow, that's great!"

"kaso ikakasal na ako."

"wait what!?" gulat na sabi ni luhan. "ikakasal ka na?!"

"yup at malas nga bakit nakita ko pa yung taong nagpatibok dito" tinap niya yung dibdib niya.  "kung kelan ikakasal na ako"

"wait di ko ma gets eh." umayos ng upo si luhan kaso baka namisheard lang niya at di niya maintindihan. "so this partner of yours, hindi mo siya mahal pero ikakasal kayo?"

"yup, actually hindi ko pa siya namemeet, and even his name diko alam"

"wow,uso pala talaga ang arrange marriage"

"yup!" parehas silang uminom ng coffee nila. At parehas silang di makapaniwala sa nangyayari sa mundo. "pero ikaw ano bang nangyari sa inyo ng ex mo?"

"hmmm sabihin na nating ginawa niya akong rebound, di niya ako minahal, at ginago niya ako ng siyam na buwan"

"well that sucks, I mean he is sucks!"

"yeah sinabi din niya yun, pero I think okay na kami. Pero ang di ko lang talaga matanggap bakit niya pa pinatagal ng nine months?"

 

"maybe because he is too afraid to let you got..." tinaas ni Sehun and kanang kamay niya. "okay I admit kahit kakikilala ko palang sayo, hirap na akong I let go ka after nito, paano pa kung kasing tagal ng sa ex mo"

"alam mo kanina mo pa ako binobola, wag ako please!"

"I swear di ako nagsisinungaling, masaya ka kasama."

"well thank you!" nag cheers sila ng baso nila "ikaw din masaya ka kasama!"

"Last song na po tayo, ang this is dedicated sa kaibigan ng may ari ng cafe na to.. at kapag diko ginawa to baka paalisin niya kami just kidding.."

"This dedicated to Oh Sehun, where are you please stand!" tumayo si Sehun habang nakangiti at kumaway ulit.

"there you go! Bro, sabi ni Junmyeon 'all will be alright in time' para sayo to, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!" nag thumbs up siya at nakita niya si Junmyeon naka thumbs up din habang nakatayo malapit sa stage. Tapos tinuro niya si Luhan sabay nag heart shape at thumbs up siya. Kaya nag sign si sehun ng negative, pero nag sign si Junmyeon na okay lang, na bakit hindi niya subukan. 

Kasabay ng paupo ni Sehun ay ang pagtugtog ng banda. "Uy Birthday day mo pala!"

I can think of all the times  
You told me not to touch the light  
I never thought that you would be the one

"surprise!" sabi ni Sehun habang nakangiti at pinag iisipan kung kaya ba talaga niyang mawala ang taong nasa harap niya. Na kung pwede siya nalang yung iregalo sa kanya.

I couldn't really justify  
How you even thought it could be right

"Happy Birthday!" papakawalan ko ba siya? yan ang nasa isip ni Sehun habang tinitignan si Luhan, na nakangiti at para bang sumisigaw na siya na talaga ang para kay Sehun. "bakit ganyan ka makatingin?"

Cause everything we cherished is gone  
And in the end can you me tell me if  
It was worth the try  
So I can decide

umiwas siya ng tingin at uminom ng coffee. Para mawala yung konting kaba na nararamdaman niya. "wala, gusto ko lang mag thank you"

"hmm sorry wala akong gift well please consider na kakikilala pa lang natin... siguro wedding gift nalang"

Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive

"pupunta ka sa kasal ko?"

 

"ah maybe? ikaw ba gusto mo?"

"pwede naman, favor naman pwede ikaw nalang pumigil ng kasal ko? pagsinabi ng pari kung sino ang gustong tumutol"

"sira ka talaga!"

"text kita kapag tuloy ha? It's a deal then!"

"ewan ko sayo.. tuloy mo yan malay mo magustuhan mo din siya"

Try as hard as I might  
To flee the shadows of the night  
It haunts me and it makes me feel blue  
But how can I try to hide  
When every breath and every hour

"I wish"

"Oh maganda yung last song nila ah, I think bago nila.."

I still end up thinking of you  
And in the end everythng we have  
Makes it worth the fight  
So I will hold on for as long

"bagay sa atin to oh"

As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive

"parang sinasabi na lahat ay magiging okay sa tamang panahon." napaisip si sehun sa sinabi ni Luhan, sumangayon siya dito. 

 

I never thought that I would see the day  
That I'd decide if I should leave or stay  
But in the end what makes it worth the fight's  
that no matter what happens we try to make it right

tahimik silang pinapakinggan ang lyrics ng kanta hanggang sa nakasabay na si Luhan sa chorus nito. Tumingin siya kay Sehun habang kinakanta every part ng 'all will be alright in time'.

Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Wounds of the past will eventually heal  
And all will be alright in time

Napangiti si Sehun dahil tama yung sinasabi nung lyrics. Magiging okay din ang lahat.

'Cause all of this comes with a love that is real  
I said all will be alright in time  
I said all will be alright in time  
I said all will be alright in time  
All will be alright in time

"bagay din sayo yung kanta, yung part na 'you never really love someone until You learn to forgive' .... parang sinasabi na matuto tayo mag forgive dahil part yun ng pagmamahal natin sa tao" kinanta naman ni Sehun yung last part para kay Luhan.

Ohh, you never really love someone until  
You learn to forgive  
You learn to forgive  
Learn to forgive

"uuuuy maganda pala boses mo ah" tumawa ng konti si Luhan.

"compliment ba yan?"

"uy oo, minsan lang ako mag compliment ng boses"

"talaga?"

"oo nga!"

Nagtawanan pa at nag kwentuhan pa sila about sa mga personal lives nila at mga personal infos hanggang sa silang dalawa nalang ang natira sa cafe. Naubos nila ang dalawang coffee at nagsama din sila sa isang choco mousse cake.

"huy tayo nalang nandito!" puna ni Luhan, tumingin silang dalawa sa paligid.

"oo nga, 9pm na din" sabi naman ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa phone niya.

"oh well" tumayo si Luhan at kinuha yung phone niya na naka patong sa mesa. "uwi na ako"

tumayo din si Sehun at inaayos ang sarili. "hatid na kita!" aya ni Sehun. Ayaw pa kasi niyang mag paalam sa binata.

"no thanks Mr. Oh, kaya ko na umuwi."

 

"no, I insist! Ayokong umuwi mag isa ang nag iisa kong bisita sa birthday ko."

Natawa naman si Luhan. "okay sige na nga.."

"alright!" dumating si Junmyeon dala dala ang isang tray. "hyung sorry natagalan kami" nagwink si Junmyeon kay Sehun.

"pa-birthday ko na yun, dont worry" tumingin siya kay Luhan. "come by anytime, Luhan"

"sure! I will!"

Sa loob loob ni Sehun masaya siya dahil lagi na niyang makikita si Luhan. At sobrang nagpapasalamat siya kay Junmyeon at sa cafe niya.

Umalis na si Sehun at Luhan. Naiwan si Junmyeon na naglilinis ng table nila Sehun at Luhan, masaya na siya dahil sa tingin niya natagpuan na ni Sehun ang magpapasaya sa kanya. Sa araw araw na pag punta ni Sehun sa cafe niya, lagi lang itong seryoso at may dalang problema galing sa bahay nila. Pero ngayon ibang iba ang aura ni Sehun, ngayon lang niya nakita na ganito siya kasaya. Okay na siya dun!

Hanggang sa daan nag kukwentuhan pa rin sila.  
"sino kasama mo sa bahay niyo?"

"hmm, kasama ko si Mama, Papa at meron akong little sister" 

"wow a happy family, pwede ko ba silang ma meet"

"sige! walang problema, how about you?"

"hmmm mom and dad got separated when I was 6, no siblings just a Lolo.."

"bakit sila nag hiwalay?" napatahimik si Sehun dahil ngayon nalang ulit nag flashback lahat ng nangyari sa Mom and Dad niya. "sorry, dapat diko na tinanong sorry"

 

"hindi, okay lang... I'm used to it, arrange marriage lang din ang kasal nila, and until di nag work out, naghiwalay sila."

 

"kaya ba ayaw mong magpakasal?"

"one of the reasons.."

"sabi nga dun sa sa leaves yung kanta ng ben&ben, all will be alright in time ...." tinuro ni Luhan yung bahay niya "dito nalang ako" 

Bumaba sila sa kotse, tapos hinatid ni Sehun si Luhan sa tapat ng pintuan nila.  
"so, goodnight" paalam ni Luhan. "see you sa cafe" kahit ayaw pa niyang maghiwalay sila, ewan pero na attach siya masyado sa kanya, nagustuhan ni Luhan ang company niya. At nagpapasalamat siya dahil nakasama niya si Sehun.

"goodnight, Thank you for.... everything" sabi ni Sehun.  Gusto pa niyang mag stay kahit isang minuto lang, gusto niya pang titigan si Luhan.

Nagkatitigan sila at para bang hinihila sila ng mga mata ng bawat isa. Paunti ng paunti ang pagitan nila, napalunok si Luhan habang nakatingin sa labi ni Sehun.

"ANAK.." 

agad na naglayo ang dalawa nung biglang may lumabas mula sa pinto at ito ay walang iba kundi ang Mama ni Luhan.

"Ma!" bati ni Luhan habang kinakabahan dahil baka nakita sila ni Mrs. Lu. Kumapit ang Mama niya sa kanya at tumitig dito. "anak I'm sorry, kasi about dun sa arrangement hindi ko pa nasasabi na cancel—" napaiwas ang tingin si Mrs. Lu kay Luhan, dahil nakita niya ang isang familiar na binata. Napansin ni Luhan na kanina pa nakatitig si Mrs. Lu kay Sehun.

 

"Anak siya ba yung sinasabi mong boyfriend mo?" sabi ni Mrs. Lu, lumapit siya kay Sehun at para bang tinignan every part ng katawan nito.

Napasapo nalang sa noo si Luhan habang hiyang hiya sa kahihiyang ginagawa ng Mama niya. "Ma, please" pinigilan niya ito sa pag tingin kay Sehun "Di ko siya boyfriend, siya si Sehun.... well kaibigan ko."

"Hello po, actually wala na pong boyfriend si Luhan" gustong sapakin ni Luhan si Sehun dahil sa kadaldalan nito.

"hmmm talaga? pero parang okay naman ang anak ko ah? dahil ba yun sayo?"

"Ma! stop it na please, sorry sehun ah"

"okay lang, wala yun... masaya ka nanaman diba?" nagkatinginan ulit sila ni Sehun.Tinanong niya ang sarili kung ayos na ba siya? Kung masaya ba talaga siya.

"sort of maybe?"

"I think diko na ipapa-cancel yung arrangement..." nakuha ni Mrs. Lu ang atensyon ni Luhan at Sehun. Medyo nagtaka sila sa kung ano yung sinasabi ng babae sa harap nila.

"Ma! we talk about this..." 

"basta! tomorrow magkikita na kayo... tutal sinabi mo na naman na wala na kayo ng boyfriend mo sa I think matutulungan ka niyang maka move on..."


	5. END 1.1

Luhan's POV

Ano nanaman ba yung sinasabi ni Mama?  
"Ma okay ka lang ba? tigilan mo na yung kape ha?"

"basta!" pumasok na siya sa loob kaya napatingin ako kay Sehun. "sorry about that, si mama kasi laging nag aalala sa lovelife ko..."

"okay lang..." ngumiti si Sehun. "pero sa tingin ko madami sayong magkakagusto jan, wag kang magalala."

"I'm not worried... kailangan niya ng pahinga" tinap ko yung dibdib ko. 

"okay sige" may tinignan siya sa phone niya at bigla naman nag ring yung phone ko. Naka recieved ako ng call mula sa isang unknown number "number ko yan, tawagan mo ko kung gusto mo ng kausap"

Napangiti ako dahil sa mga nangyari ngayong araw, ewan pero naging masaya talaga ako lalo na nung nakausap ko siya. Sobrang gaan ng loob ko sa kanya, tapos yung para bang matagal ko na siyang kilala.. "thank you...ha"

"dapat ako ang mag thank you, kasi you made my birthday special" napangiti ulit ako.

"Happy Birthday ulit and best wishes sa kasal mo." 

"well sige alis na ako.." paalam niya tapos matipid na ngumiti. Tumalikod siya at napansin ko na malapad pala yung balikat niya. At matangkad talaga, I wonder wala siyang boyfriend or girlfriend man lang.

 

Nagulat ako nung bumalik siya, naglakad siya papunta sa akin. Hinawakan niya yung pisngi ko, ang lambot ng kamay niya pero bakit pababa yung mukha niya sa labi ko?

bakit? hinalikan niya ako sa labi! what the fck is happening? what? why? 

Uminit yung mukha ko habang magkalapat ang mga labi namin. Tumagal yun ng 10 secs at bigla nalang siyang tumakbo papasok sa kotse niya at umalis. Naiwan akong nakatulala hawak hawak ang mga labi ko.

He stole a kiss.

"sira ulo talaga siya"

—————————

"Anak, may dinner tayo kasama yung mga business partner namin.." napatigil ako sa paglagay ng pagkain sa plato ko.

"Ma bakit kasama ako?"

"ah diba kasi kasama mamaya yung lalaking ipapakilala ko sayo, nag usap na kami ng papa mo... and he agree with it!"

"hon, wag mo akong isama jan ha? ikaw ang may gusto nito.." sabi ni Papa habang nag babasa ng dyaryo.

"Ma, ikakasal na si Kuya!?" sigaw naman ng kapatid ko na pababa sa hagdan umupo siya sa tapat ko.

"No I'm not!" bumalik ako ng tingin kay Mama. "Ma, why all of a sudden? ka bebreak lang namin ng boyfriend ko nung isang araw lang ma... pwede mag pahinga?"

"anak, papakilala ko pa lang naman edi kung ayaw mo wag natin ituloy."

"Ma gwapo ba? baka pwede ako nalang?" nakatikim siya ng pukpok kay Papa kaya natawa ako.

"Bata kapa! Mag aral ka muna!" tumingin sa akin si Papa. "Luhan anak pumayag ka na sa gusto ng Mama, wala naman masamang mag try.. pero sino ba tong naging boyfriend mo? bakit di mo sinasabi sa amin ha?"

"Sorry Papa, natakot lang kasi ako baka ayaw niyo sa kanya... pero wala na po kami, nalaman ko kasing ginawa lang niya akong rebound..."

"Aba teka? Sino ba yan ha? nakakatikim sa akin ang lalaking yan!" 

"pa okay na po kami, naka move on na ako!"

"naku anak kung sino man yan wag siyang magpapakita at hindi ko talaga siya sasantuhin."

 

"calm down hon, atleast yung ipapakilala ko sa anak natin I think matino naman"

"Ma, sino ba kasi yan? wala ka bang picture or kahit name niya? stalk ko muna siya para atleast malaman ko kung sino ba talaga siya"

"Basta secret anak!!"

————  
Pumayag na ako sa gusto ni Mama since naisip ko wala naman mawawala kung makilala ko lang siya. Nagsuot lang ako ng tshirt at denim jacket, tattered pants. Dumating kami sa meeting place namin at umorder na si Mama, nauna pa kami ano ba yan?

"Ma, sure ka ba na pupunta sila?"

"oo anak, kumain ka lang jan."

mga 30mins ang dumaan isang matandang lalaki na naka tuxedo ang lumapit sa amin.

"Hello Mrs. Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Ah ako po si Bert yung family driver po ng Family Kim."

"Oh hi, nanjan na ba sila?" sa tingin ko eto yung ka meet up namin ni Mama. Wait Kim? Hmmm, sounds so expensive ng surname nila ah.

"I'm sorry po kung nag hintay kayo, pero gusto ko lang po ipaalam na hindi po sila makakapunta."

"HA?" sigaw ni Mama. Oh I knew it! Hehe.

"I'm sorry ma'am, kasi po si young master umalis po sa bahay, hinahanap pa po siya."

"wait tapatin. mo nga ako!" kumapit si mama sa braso nung kawawang driver. Mama nakakahiya ka talaga! "pinipilit lang ba ng Family Kim ang engagement na to?"

"o-opo"

"OMG! poor young master he is, paki sabi naman i-cancel nanamin ang engagement pero itutuloy ko pa rin ang business with them okay?"

"talaga po maam!?"

"hmm yes, kesa naman mag rebelde ang anak nila dahil pinipilit nila sa hindi nila gusto"

"sobrang bait niyo po ma'am, agad ko pong sasabihin ito kay Mrs. Kim.. tsaka po sabi nila sila daw po ang bahala sa mga inorder niyo today"

"oh thank you, thank you din sayo Bert"

"you're welcome mam, alis na po ako." umalis na si Bert.

"oh anak nakalibre tayo sa pagkain after all, but sorry di na tuloy hmp? akala ko siya talaga ang para sayo"

"Ma, seriously? kilala mo na ba talaga siya? parang kilalang kilala mo na siya ah?"

 

"Luhan?" napalingon ako sa tumawag sa akin. Si Sehun! Napatingin ako sa lips niya, kaya bigla akong kinabahan. Kainis kasi bakit diko makalimutan yung ginawa niya kagabi?

 

"Oh Ijo akala ko ba hindi kayo pupunta sa meet up natin galing dito yung driver niya sabi lumayas ka daw?"

Ha!? anong pinagsasabi ni Mama?

"po? hmmm iba po ka meeting namin today.. si Mr. Dae Kim"

"wait i'm confuse— Ma ano ba talagang sinasabi mo?" tumingin ako kay Mama.

"Di ba anak ka ni Mrs. Min Kim?"

"po? hindi po.. Oh Sehun po ang pangalan ko.."

"Oh? sorry mali ata ako ng akala— pero bakit yung nakita ko sa Picture kasama mo si Mr. & Mrs. Kim"

 

"Tita ko po siya at si Mr. Seok Kim po ang asawa niya and anak po nila si Minseok Kim pinsan ko po siya."

 

"WHAT?" gulat na sabi ni Mama.

"Ma, don't tell me akala mo si sehun yung ipapakilala mo sa akin.."

"eh hehehehe"

"Maaaaaaaaa" kaya pala secret siya ng secret tapos ganun siya makatingin kay Sehun kagabi. Hays!

 

"Sorry sehun ha? nagkamali si Mama"

"oo sorry Ijo"

"Naku okay lang po, madalas din po ako mapagkamalang anak nila kasi mas close ko pa yung family ni Tita kesa sa sarili kong family."

 

"hmmm, ganun ba? Eh pero Ijo anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Ma, stop the questions!" tumingin ako kay Sehun "sorry ulet hehehe"

"di okay lang, actually may meeting kami with Mr. Dae Kim" tumingin siya sa akin "about dun sa arrangement yung sinabi ko sayo"

Tumango lang ako at ngumiti.

"pero it looks like di sila pupunta dahil nag back out yung anak nila about sa marriage.."

 

"woah, it looks like we all have the same fate tonight." tumingin si Mama sa palagid. "where is your parents?"

"nandun po sila" tinuro naman ito ni sehun kaya napatingin ako kung saan may babaeng mahaba ang buhok medyo nasa 40s ang age at isang lalaki na nakasalamin.

"Ijo, pwede ko ba sila mameet?"

"Ma para saan pa?"

"Basta! Ijo paki entertain muna ng anak ko, mainipin yan eh" tumango naman si Sehun at umalis si Mama pumunta sa mga parents ni Sehun.

Umupo si Sehun sa tapat ko.  
"Hi!" bati niya sa akin tapos ngumiti.

"Hello, sorry talaga.. ganyan kasi si Mama, kung ano maisip niya gagawin niya."

"ang cool nga niya eh" 

"totoo yan!" uminom ako ng juice "oo nga pala gusto mong kumain"

 

"hindi okay lang ako, makita lang kita okay na ako"

"yan ka nanaman sa mga banat mo eh, please wag ako hahaha.... by the way anong nangyari sa kasal mo?"

 

"ewan nga eh, umayaw yung businesses partner ni Papa at sa tingin ko di na tuloy... and siguro eto na yung sign."

 

"sign para saan?"

"para sa—"

 

"Anak!" kahit kailan talaga interruption si Mama lagi kapag kausap ko si Sehun. "anak this is Mr. & Mrs. Oh" tumayo ako at nag bow. 

"good evening po"

"anak we decided na mag merge with their company since Mr. Dae turn them down ako nalang makikipag partner sa kanila in exchange of marriage..."

"MA! ANO NANAMAN BA TO?"

"nak, calm down.. alam mo ba maganda yung business nila clothing line and pinakita nila yung mga future design nila ang gaganda anak.. I'm willing to invest on that!"

"Ma...."

"pero anak kung ayaw mo naman kay Sehun okay lang kahit di natin ituloy, pero itutuloy ko yung business partnership"

"Mr. & Mrs. Oh, seat down para naman di tayo nag uusap ng nakatayo" 

"thank you" sabi ni Mrs. Oh. Umupo na kami, katabi ko si Sehun tapos nasa tapat namin si Mrs. Oh at si Mama tapos yung Papa ni Sehun katabi niya.

Sobrang nanigas na ako sa kinauupuan ko dahil sa kung ano anong mga desisyon ni Mama.

"We can discuss the whole partnership, pwede kaming pumunta sa office niyo Mrs. Lu anytime"

 

"okay sige mga 9am tomorrow, para mameet niyo yung asawa ko."

"alright then, Thank you again Mrs. Lu" sabi ni Mr. Oh.

"you know I'm really looking forward for this partnership" tumingin si Mama sa akin kaya kinabahan na ako. "so anak? ano have you decided? how about you Sehun?"

 

Nag clear ng throat si Sehun at nagulat ako ng hawakan niya yung kamay ko. 

"Actually gusto ko po talaga si Luhan" napatingin ako kay Sehun pero nakatingin siya kay Mama. "nakilala ko po siya sa isang event sa cafe nung birthday ko, and I found him so special and I stole a kiss last night because he already stole a very big part of my life...." tumingin siya sa akin. "which is my heart"

Yung kabog ng dibdib ko sobrang lakas tapos yung mga titig niya sobrang nakakatunaw talaga. 

"Luhan, please take the responsibility of it okay?" ngumiti siya sa akin at yung mga mata niya nakangiti rin. Yung puso ko is nowhere to be found. Di na ata tumitibok.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH Yun na ata yung best line na rinig ko.. kinikilig ako." sigaw ni Mama kaya medyo nakuha niya ang atensyon ng lahat, kahit kailan talaga napaka iskandalosa ni Mama.


	6. LAST

Sehun's POV

Eto na yata yung pinaka the best part of my life, yung time na makilala ko si Luhan. Naramdaman ko na para talaga kami sa isat isa, simula sa pagkikita namin sa coffee shop, yung kiss at yung not intentional arrange marriage namin. Akala ko talaga yung gabing hinalikan ko siya yun na ang huli naming pagsasama kaya hinalikan ko siya. Nakakakaba, nakakahiya at sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam, kaya nung gabing yung humingi talaga ako ng sign kung para ba talaga siya sa akin. At nung nakita ko si Luhan sa restaurant, agad ko yung tinawag na sign.

Akala ko that night ikakasal na talaga ako pero nag back out ang Family Kim, kaya hindi na natuloy. Nagpapasalamat din ako sa Mama niya dahil para siyang naging tulay para magkasama ulit kami, and this time napatunayan ko ng siya na talaga ang para sa akin.

Diko na papayagan na makawala pa siya.

"sigurado ka na ba anak?" tanong ni Papa, nagulat ako sa tanong niya dahil ito yung first time na naging concern si Papa sa mga desisyon ko.

"yes, Pa!" tumingin ako kay Luhan at hinigpitan ko pa ang kapit sa kamay niya. I won't let go of this hand anymore. "This is the best decision I ever made in my entire life.." ngumiti siya at sabay inayos yung kamay namin, he intertwined it.

"I think they are now old enough to made their own decisions in life.." Mrs. Lu said, tumingin siya sa amin ni Luhan. "Sehun, love my son that is the only favor that I need you to do.... pero anak—"

 

"Ma, okay lang... I think okay lang naman na subukan ko?" tumingin siya sa akin, at ayan nanaman ang mga mata niyang sobrang ganda. "liligawan mo pa naman ako diba?" 

 

"kahit hindi mo sabihin gagawin ko yun!" ngumiti siya kaya napangiti din ako, grabe nakakahawa siya talaga.

That night is so magical, yung feeling na hopeless na ako sa kanya in one click biglang nagkapag asa. Ganun yata siguro kapag kayo, kayo talaga yung kahit anong mangyari gagawa at gagawa ang tadhana para sa amin dalawa.

"sehun I'm sorry..." napatigil ako sa paglalakad. "anak I never consider your feelings the whole time... I'm sorry kasi naipit ka sa gulo which is dapat kami ng Papa mo ang umayos...." hinawakan ni Mom yung kamay ko, pinunasan ko yung mga luha niya na pumapatak sa pisngi niya. "kanina yung sinabi mo, na yung desisyon na pakakasalan mo si Luhan ang best decision na nagawa... alam mo anak naramdaman ko agad na hindi ka napipilitan at sobrang saya mo, para bang nawala sa isip mo yung business at nagkaroon ka ng sariling mundo... at si Luhan yun." yun nga yung nararamdaman ko that time, totoo nga yung 'mother instincts'

"you really love him do you?"

"Yes ma, I really do!" mahal na mahal ko siya kahit na anong mangyari di ko na to matatakasang mahalin siya.

"well di na kita pipigilan jan, kahit umatras pa si Mrs. Lu sa deal di na ako pipigil jan!" sabi ni Papa , lumapit siya sa amin ni Mom. "actually di na kita mapipigilan" nagulat ako nung niyakap ni Papa. "I'm sorry anak" bumulong pa siya ng napakaraming sorry sa tenga ko, naiyak na din ako dahil sa dami ng pinag awayan namin ni Papa isang yakap lang pala ang magpapagaan sa loob ko. Lahat yun nawala at para bang hindi na nangyari.

you never really love someone until you learn to forgive.

"I love you Papa!" 

"I love you too son"

This night is really magical. Thanks to you Luhan.  
Totoo ngang may angel sa lupa.  
———————————

Luhan's POV

Umuwi kami ni Mama sa bahay ng may mga ngiti sa labi, di pa rin ako makapaniwala na sinabi ni Sehun ang mga yun... I must say kinikilig pa rin ako.

"Pa!" yumakap ako kay Papa na nakaupo sa sala at nagbabasa ng libro. 

"Hon!" yumakap din si Mama kay Papa at ginaya ako.

"Teka bakit ang saya saya niyo? ano bang nangyari sa dinner?" binaba ni Papa yung libro na binabasa niya at sabay umakbay sa amin ni Mama. Nagkatinginan lang kami ni Mama at ngumiti.   
Kinuwento ni Mama lahat nangyari kay Papa habang ako nakaupo sa tabi ni Papa at nakikinig lang.

"so kelan ko siya makikilala ha? para naman mahusgahan na yan!" pinatunog ni Papa ang mga kamay niya na parang naghahanda ng sumuntok.

"PA! wag mo naman tatakutin yun ha?"

"aba dapat lang siyang matakot, kapag sinaktan niya ang anak ko naku hindi lang talaga suntok ang aabutin niya!" niyakap ko si Papa, hanga talaga ako sa pagiging super protective ni papa. Kaya mahal na mahal ko to eh!

"Pa, I think hindi naman yun magagawa ni Sehun.."

"naku subukan lang niya!" hinigpitan ni Papa yung yakap sa akin "pero kung mahal mo siya anak, wala na akong magagawa jan." tinap ni Papa yung likod ko, gustong gusto ko yun dahil lagi niya yun ginagawa dati kapag gusto kong makatulog. "pero seryoso ako pagsinaktan ka ng lalaking yan naku humanda siya sa akin" 

"Pa, okay sige sasabihin ko yan sa kanya" tumawa kami ni Papa, niyakap pa niya akong muli.Wala na talagang mas sasarap pa sa yakap ng isang Papa. 

The best feeling.

Kinabukasan.....

Pumasok ako sa university, dalawang klase sa umaga at nung lunch sumama ako kay Kyungsoo ang best friend ko para mag lunch sa tapat ng school.

Nakwento ko na rin ang nangyari sa akin nung weekend, syempre nagalit siya dahil sa nangyari sa amin ni Chanyeol pero bigla naman siyang natuwa at syempre kinilig dahil kay Sehun.

"maybe isang angel yang si Sehun, he saved you from your breakup with chanyeol" tama si Kyungsoo, dahil parang hindi ako nanggaling sa breakup dahil kay Sehun. Hindi siya mahirap mahalin actually namimiss ko na nga siya eh.

"siguro nga soo" binigyan ko siya ng isang tunay na ngiti.

"Luhan,pwede ka bang makausap?" napalingon kami ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Tatayo na sana ni Soo at masama na ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol, kaya pinigilan ko siya baka kung ano pang gawin niya kay Chanyeol. Nakakaawa naman iba pa man din magalit to,nanakit talaga.

"okay lang soo"

"HOY CHANYEOL! Pasalamat ka pinigilan ako ni Luhan kung hindi" kunwari niyang ginilitan yung leeg niya "PATAY KA SA AKIN!" nakita kong napalunok si Chanyeol kaya hinila ko nalang siya palabas ng canteen na kinakainan namin.

 

"Luhan.." umpisa ni Chanyeol habang nakahawak sa kamay ko. "alam ko pagod ka ng marinig to sa akin pero humihingi pa rin ako ng sorry.." 

you never really love someone until you learn to forgive.

bumitaw ako sa pagkakahawak niya para itap yung balikat niya. "okay na yun, oo mahirap tong sinasabi ko pero kasi pagod na din akong mag isip sa kung bakit nangyari to sa akin, pero maybe kung papatawarin kita baka sakaling gumaan pakiramdam ko"

 

"pinapatawad mo na ba ako?" tanong niya ulit

"I think so? sort of parang ganun na nga.."

"Thank you Luhan—"

"Just one last favor!"

"ano yun anything!"

"you and baekhyun given a second chance sana naman maging maayos na kayo.."

niyakap ako ni Chanyeol. He is crying I know, ganito siya kapag umiiyak.

"I will Luhan, thank you I promise you!" tinap ko yung likod niya at napangiti. At least kahit papaano masarap sa pakiramdam magpatawad ah?

"HEY!" isang kamay ang humila sa akin palayo sa yakap ni Chanyeol. "Bakit mo siya niyayakap ha?" sabi ni Sehun.

"Bakit sino ka ba tsaka bakit mo hawak ang kamay niya?"

 

"OOPSS! Wait times up! teka lang!" pumagitna ako sa kanila "Chanyeol okay lang kilala ko siya—"

"Fiancé niya ako." sinamaan ko agad ng tingin si Sehun   
ano ba yan katatapos lang ng gulo namin Chanyeol eto nanaman siya.  
"a-ahh chanyeol sige mauna na kami tsaka ko nalang explain sayo ha? bye" hinila ko si Sehun palayo sa lugar hanggang mapunta kami sa isang park. Pinaupo ko siya sa bench.

"Sino ba yun ha? makayakap sayo parang may gusto siya sa—"

 

"siya si chanyeol... yung ex ko."

"HA?" tumayo siya at humarap sa akin "BAKIT DI MO SINABI EDI DAPAT NAKATIKIM SA AKIN ANG LALAKING YUN!"

 

"kaya di ko sinabi kasi ganyan ang gagawin mo, niyakap ako ni chanyeol kasi humingi na siya ng sorry at pinatawad ko na siya, mahirap na dalhin yung sakit excess baggage lang yun kaya siguro okay na yun atleast magaan na sa pakiramdam.." niyakap ako ni Sehun kaya niyakap ko din siya pinakinggan ko yung pagtibok ng puso niya, ang sarap pakinggan.

"ikaw talaga yung angel dito sa lupa, ang bait mo at kaya siguro na inlove ako sayo ng ganito"

 

"yan ka nanaman sa mga bola mo tigilan mo ko sehun.." lumayo ako sa yakap at naglakad pero sumunod lang siya sa akin.

"bakit?"

"kasi kinikilig ako eh!" umakbay siya sa akin habang naglalakad kami alam kong nakangiti siya.

 

"It's my duty, na pakiligin ka araw araw, my majesty" nagtawanan kaming dalawa pero may napansin ako.

"schoolmates ba tayo?" tumingin siya sa lanyard ng ID niya ganun din ako at parehas ito, I swear hindi ko siya nakikita sa vicinity.

"yeah obviously." nagtawanan kami habang "mas madali na pala kitang mababantayan kung ganun."

"mababantayan?"

"oo, cause you attracts a lot of guys that makes me jealous.." umakbay siya sa akin. "seloso ako"

 

"seloso pala, hmmm what If kung sinabi kong puro lalaki kami sa chem101 namin at yung lab partner ko lalaki mag seselos ka ba?"

"aaaah naiisip ko palang nag seselos na ako" tumigil kami sa paglalakad at kumapit siya sa mga balikat ko. "totoo ba yan?"

"hmmm i don't know.." I smirk tapos naglakad na papasok ng school nakita ko dun si kyungsoo kaya lumapit ako sa kanya.

"Luhan totoo ba yun?" naglakad lang kami ni Kyungsoo papunta sa next class namin habang si Sehun kinukulit pa rin ako.

"Luhan sino ba siya?" humarang si Kyungsoo sa dinadaanan ko.

"ay oo nga pala Kyung sorry." lumapit ako kay Sehun "siya si Sehun, Sehun si Kyungsoo"

nagngitian sila at nagkamayan.   
"subukan mo lang saktan din ang bestfriend ko hindi ko na talaga papapigil sa kanya" napaiwas ng tingin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo, nakakatakot kasi talaga to tumingin eh.

"I won't do that I promise you Kyungsoo," nagulat ako nung halikan ako ni Sehun sa noo at sabay ngumiti. "alis na ako Luhan, I love you don't cheat on me" nagwink siya tapos tumakbo paalis yung puso ko ang bilis ng tibok, grabe kinikilig ako.

 

END


End file.
